gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
The Stinkblossom Pirates
This is a player written storyline. The Stinkblossom Pirates are a Gnomish group of pirates that have recently appeared in Solhaven. Where they are from, or what their true intentions are remain a mystery. They have, at the time, taken control on a large portion of the freeport of Solhaven as their turf. They also appear to have targeted Captain Dhask, as he is a notorious pirate of the region. __TOC__ Ivastaen 13th, 5109 The Stinkblossom crew appear in Solhaven. They sabotaged Captain Dhask's shop and have made a flag from his smallclothes. They also have stolen Dhask's nautical charts that were hidden under a floorboard in his shop and appear to be after the treasure that is claimed to be on the maps. They demanded that Dhask pay for protection service and that they would be back to collect! Ivastaen 31st, 5109 The Stinkblossom crew came looking for Dhask to collect the for their protection service. Dhask met up with the gnomes in the gemshop and told them to meet him at the Bronze Boar. At this time, several people show up, in which Dhask drags Worley outside the tavern and knocks several teeth from his mouth. Dhask gives the teeth to Crowshank, where the Stinkblossom crew become more violent. They knock Dhask over and tie his wrists and ankles. Rynlara then drags him off and knocks him out. Dhask awakes moments later to find himself in a crate of some sort. Adventurers scramble to find Dhask, as he can see outside the crate through a crack in the wood. The gnomes demand a bounty on Dhask, or they will waste him! Dhask attempts to escape, but is later jumped by Rynlara who fatally wounds him and tosses him into the bay. Artz, Vyrshkhana, Fjalar and Jaunty find him moments later, near death. Local townspeople have stated that they saw the gnomes board a ship and leave Solhaven after the attack. The Crew Crowshank The captain of the Stinkblossom crew. Crowshank has been seen collecting silvers for protection services, as the freeport of Solhaven is claimed to be his turf at this point. Legs Legs, aka Rynlara, is Captain Crows second in command. At the present time, she is only known as Legs, as her real name has never been mentioned. Busty Busty, aka Pearly, sings the Stinksblossom's praise. At the present time, she is only known as Busty, as her real name has never been mentioned. Deadeye Deadeye, aka Madock, is just a general scallywag. Deadeye can be found in the crow's nest on the ship and is the Stinkblossom's look out! At the present time, he is only known as Deadeye, as his real name has never been mentioned. Worley Worley is the navigator for the Stinkblossom crew. Worley is known as the drunk and is always out for a drink, at times, it appears to take priority over anythign else. The Flag Busty carries the Stinkblossom's flag, which appears to be made from Dhask's smallclothes (underpants). They have also taken a lock of Dhask's hair and carry the dreadlock as well. Category:Platinum Storylines